


The Tonight Show

by moroo1234



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Derek Hale, Adorable Derek Hale, Family Fluff, Famous Derek, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Today on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon:Derek Hale-Stilinski is here to talk about his new movie,And Harry Styles is gonna perform his new song,So stay tuned!





	The Tonight Show

"My next guest is the new heartthrob in the 'hood, he's here to promote his new movie 'Wolves den', please welcome Derek Hale!" Jimmy Fallon yelled,  
The band played in the background as Derek ran into the studio and waved to the crowd, he hugged Jimmy sat down,

"Derek, it is so good to have you here!" Jimmy said excitedly,

"Thank you for having me" Derek smiled his famous smile,

"No problem, so Wolves' den, what can you tell us about the movie?" Jimmy asked,

"Well..." Derek stopped for a moment "The movie..it's about a young man, a werewolf, who deals with the loss of his family because of a bad relationship he has with this hunter who is played by Kate Argent"

"So you said in an interview once that your character is a lot like you, how come?" Jimmy asked,

"Well, we both love leather jackets" the crowd laughed "both trying to find themselves, I was in a relationship like in the movie before I met my husband"

"Can you tell us more about that?"

"Well," Derek scratched his scruff "she was an older woman, I was very young..obviously she didn't kill my whole family, but after it ended, I was in a very bad, dark, sad place."

"But then you met your husband, and adopted this little guy" Jimmy held up a picture of Stiles and Derek holding Oliver, the crowd went "awwww"

Derek laughed "Oh god, this picture is from..like..six months ago, he looks so young!"

"So how is it now?" Jimmy asked "I mean, raising a child, you're both working, you're flying all over the world, is it hard?"

"It's definitely hard..of course, but sometimes you just to separate work from family, Stiles works as a teacher so he can be there with Oliver, and I fly home whenever I can, actually, I have a flight home in two hours, I promised Oliver I'd be home to read him a bedtime story"

"That's amazing" Jimmy said "so how is Stiles as a parent, are you two different?"

"We're different, so different." The crowd laughed "but I have no idea how he's able to raise Oliver and takes care of everything and do his work and so much more things, he's amazing."

"And I understand you now adopted a baby girl, am I right?"

"Yes," Derek couldn't help but smile "her name is Eliana and we're gonna meet her next week"

"So you know, from a dad to a dad, I have two daughters, little advice, about daughters and kids at all, use all the time you have and don't blink because once you blink they become teenagers and you know what that means"

The crowd laughed again,

"Oh man, now I'm scared"

"You should" Jimmy laughed,

"In a couple of years I'm gonna have a teenage boy yelling at me, Oh god, is it too late to run?" Derek joked,

"I'll hide you in my spare room- wait, no, Stiles is probably watching us now!" Jimmy said, putting his hand on his forehead in fake disappointment of himself for ruining the plan,

"Baby I'm sorry, please don't make me sleep on the couch" Derek said to the camera.

"I don't think it'll help you now" Jimmy laughed,

Derek laughed too "I'm doomed"

"So if we're already talking about your family, you live in a small town, Beacon Hills, right?"

"Yeah, our hometown"

"But the movie was filmed in New York, how did you deal with that?" Jimmy asked,

"It was hard being away from everyone, but my best friend, Isaac, who is a singer, was with me, and Stiles came to visit all the time"

"But you live in a small town, very far from Hollywood, is it weird? Maybe your neighbors see you in the morning thinking 'oh look it's Derek Hale' " 

"A lot of our family lives in Beacon Hills, my family, Stiles' dad and his brother and mother, all of our friends lives there so it was no question that when we'll have kids we're gonna raise them in Beacon Hills"

"And you and Stiles met in Beacon Hills, right?" Jimmy asked,

"Yeah, we were together in high school, and I know it's hard to believe but I was a bad boy back then" 

"Like, don't-do-your-homework-bad-boy, or the look-at-me-I'm-angry-bad-boy?"

"I was that boy you see that sits in the back and just scowls all day. But Stiles was that boy that would walk in the halls and you couldn't help but turn your head and stare at him, and one of those times he caught me stalking him- " Derek stopped and laughed,

"Was he freaked out?" Jimmy asked,

"Yeah! he said something like 'dude, stop being so creepy' and I was speechless because he talked to me until my friend Erica told him that I wanted to ask him out, so he looked at me and laughed and I guess you could say the rest is history"

"You guys are honestly the cutest!" Jimmy said "Derek Hale, everybody! goodnight!"

As everyone clapped, Derek already thought about coming home to his family,

He left the studios and got back to his hotel to pack, he needed to see his son.

Late at night, Derek opened the door to find his husband sitting in the living room with his son sleeping on his chest,

"Hey," Stiles whispered as Derek kissed him on his forehead,

"I missed you"

"Missed you too" Stiles smiled "Oliver wanted to wait for you, but fallen asleep literally a minute after."

Derek laughed "I'll take him to bed" he said and picked up his son,

"Daddy?" The little boy mumbled when he felt his dad's hands holding him,

"Yeah buddy, it's me" Derek said,

"I love you" Oliver whispered and reached out to touch Derek's face,

"Love you too, buddy."


End file.
